


The Red Riding Wolf

by AoiRingo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, And Hinata is such an asshole, I hate tags, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Smut, Tetora is such a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: “You know my sweet Tetsu, not all wolves are animals. You should be careful, or they will eat you.”





	The Red Riding Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU I consider that Hinata and Tetora are adults.

He is warm, or at least that is what I feel every time I see him. Maybe it is for his orange hair, or maybe it is for the red cape he always wears, or maybe it is because he has the most beautiful smile of this village. The only thing that I know for sure is that he is the son of the baker, that his grandmother is living in the forest, and that I fell in love with him a long time ago. We have barely talked, but just a couple of words with his velvet voice combined with his gentle smile makes my heart melt.

And I am thinking about him, right now, because a part of me believes that this would help me to confront him. I do not plant to fight with him in any way, but he is standing in front of the little cabin I use to store the axes and other tools. He is looking through the window but I doubt he could see anything because in front of the window there is a pile of wood ready to be sold that creates a barrier. I get close to him and, due to the sound of my steps or the sound of the wood I am carrying, he turns.

“Oh, I was searching you mister woodsman,” he is carrying a basket and it looks pretty heavy, I give him my back to leave the wood on the pile carefully, partly because I want to avoid looking straight at him, “I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

“If ya need wood I’m the perfect person,” when I turn the head to answer he is closer than I expected so my voice hesitates with the second part, “and ya don’t need to be formal, we have the same age, you can call me Tetora.”

“If I can be informal I better give you a nickname, like… Tetsu. It’s cute, isn’t it?” my heart skips another beat. This is a weird situation; our conversations don’t go beyond asking about the weather in the bakery or complaining about the amount of work. Those trivialities were enough for me, but this conversation gives me a strange feeling, not bad, just strange.

“It’s fine,” it might not be very manly but I am shaking a bit for the nerves, is he getting closer with every word? “So… How many woods do you need?” he takes my hand euphorically and I gasp.

“Tetsu, I was wondering if you could guide me through the forest, I’m not sure which is the best way to arrive at my grandma’s house,” I am to concentrate with the hand to think where is the house of his grandmother although I pass next to it a thousand of time, and even though I am a bit overwhelmed I nod. I try to liberate my hand as slowly as I could, I do not want him to see my nervousness. I step back with my hand free at last and my heart racing like never before, I may die today if I do not calm down.

“Do ya want to go now?” it is a stupid question; the basket is probably for his grandmother.

“Yeah… But… You should take an ax with you, I hear that there is a wolf wandering in the woods these days,” he lowers his head “I am a bit worried for my grandma, she hasn’t visited us for days…” my heart lowers the beat, and I somehow calm myself with the situation in front of us. I haven’t had any problem recently, but it will not be the first time that I must confront a wild animal. I take the ax closer to me and look at him, with the best of my smiles I close my fist.

“Don’t worry, I am here for ya. It won’t happen anything to ya. So, here we go,” when I turn I see him whispering something and smiling or maybe it is my imagination.

We start to follow the path that the woodsmen use to reach the heart part of the forest. His grandmother’s house is in a deeper area into the woods, but it should not take more than ten minutes to reach it from the end of the path. We walk in silence, this way is easier to hear something approaching, also because I am unable to say anything to him. Every time I turn around I see him looking at the trees, carefree smiling. By the time we reach the forest glade, the sun is still up, but the stretch that we have left is darker due to the shadow of the trees; it is not impossible to see, but it is easier to fall over or to get lost. Before we get into the last stretch I look at Hinata, he looks a bit absentminded, but not like before, like he is worried about something.

“Don’t worry, we are almost there,” I smile and he returns it.

We keep walking in silence and maybe there is too much silence.

I realize too late that Hinata is not following me.

I return on my steps, we…I have only walked for a couple of minutes, I have not heard any wolf, I have not heard anything at all, I am a disaster. I stop a second to try to hear properly my surroundings; there is a voice calling my name and it is near. I walk as fast as I can to arrive there and I find Hinata lying on the ground.

“I’m sorry”

“Sorry,” the words come at the same time from us both, “ya shouldn’t apologize, ya fell and I didn’t realize it, I keep going… I’m truly sorry”

“No, it was not your fault, I stop suddenly because I saw a rare plant when I wanted to follow you I fell. I think I hurt my leg, can you help me stand up?” I approach him, not far from him there is his basket so I pick it before helping him; it is lighter than I expected. I hold my hand out to help him stand up, but when he takes it instead of standing up he pulls me and I fall on top of him, “you know Tetsu,” his voice is almost a whisper and his tone is deeper “you are so trusting" his lips are almost touching my ear, I try to move but he is surprisingly strong "you know, I've been observing you for quite a long time, observing the nice and cheerful woodsman."

"Stop joking and stand up," I try to move once again but it is useless, what is worst, he pushes me and puts himself on top of me; someone could say that the tables have turned, but I have never had any control.

"I'm not joking Te~tsu~," he slurs the syllables of my name and smile, a smile that I have never seen. He caresses my hair and then my face, his hand goes down slowly until it reaches my shirt and he starts to unbutton it, “I’ve been observing you, your kindness, you are always so nice that’s why I knew you would help me.” He puts the hand inside the shirt and I shiver at the touch. I could get reach of him, stop it, I have the strength, but I really do not want to. “I’ve been observing your body, your strong arms, your torso, all of you,” he leans and our faces are just a few centimeters apart, Hinata is almost talking in my mouth, “I’ve been observing how you look at me,” he raises his eyes from my mouth to my eyes, “I know you love me, I can tell it from the shine of your eyes every time I smile at you,” I get tense, I never intended to tell him how I feel. “Don’t be so sad, there is nothing wrong in it, but you know, I’m a lonely person, and I started to feel less lonely thanks to the way you look at me,” he kisses me, but just on the side of the mouth, without touching my lips. He starts to kiss me, slowly: my chin, my neck, my collarbone, …

“What are ya doing?” the situation is overwhelming, and I could barely say anything. I want to run away; I want to stay; I want him to stop; I want to see how far we can go; I want to know if he is toying with me or if there is something else. He stops and licks his lips like he had just eaten something delicious.

“As I said, I’m a lonely person, and you make me feel special, and for that reason you make me want to compensate you. But I also want to have fun, so, I thought about this,” with that last word he unfastens my belt and undoes my pants. He bends and kisses me, a slow and sweet kiss like the one he gave me at the same time I feel his hand inside my shorts, touching everywhere; touching as he pleases, my body reacts faster than I could process the whole situation. He breaks the kiss just a second and laughs, “I also knew you wouldn’t stop me, and I’m glad that you’re having so much fun down there.”

From that moment onwards Hinata just keeps going with his kissing game. He does not kiss me on the lips again, and I do not complain about it, I am too overwhelmed, too nervous, too confused, to say anything, to do anything. He kisses almost the same places as before, going slowly to the bottom part of my body, at some point he stops kissing and starts to lick, what he did with the hand was nothing compared with what is he doing with his mouth and tongue. I feel a shiver going through my spine, this, somehow, give me the lucidity to react and push him back. I really want it, I have always wanted, not like this but now I cannot change the situation. Hinata looks at me with glassy eyes, he licks his lips once again, tempting.  

I gather the courage, no. It is not courage what makes me move and makes my nervousness disappear, is more the desire of confirming what he said about me: that I love him, I want him. And the growing excitement is also a big fuel. I take him by the red cape and approach him, my kiss is not like his, I am not in a state to be delicate, it is more like a scream, it is a fierce kiss. Maybe too aggressive, be he does not seem to care about it. I undo the tie of the cape, the piece of clothes falls to the ground but none of us is paying attention, Hinata is helping me unbutton his shirt. The kiss is getting deeper despite the movements to undress him. The touch of our tongues and the spicy flavor of the kiss only make me want to go farther. He gently pushes me to break the kiss, in a sense our actions are less violent now. That break leaves me a moment to appreciate his body, a body that I have seen always covered with clothes and with that loose cape but now is showing his true nature, slim, with a smooth white skin covered with freckles.

“Do you think you are ready to advance to the last level, sweet woodsman?” both of us are half-naked, both of us are breathing fast, both of us are hard, so without saying anything I unzip his pants and pull them. He laughs like a child with a new toy: joyful and expectant, “let me do something before,” he reaches out to pick something from the basket, I do not see what he exactly has there but what he takes is some kind of oil, he puts it on his fingertips and secure of what he is doing, he starts to finger his bottom. I can stop looking at him, the scene of him with his eyes closed and his panting mouth is the most erotic I have seen, and without realizing it my hand is taking the place that his mouth was occupying. When I am about to come Hinata takes my hand, “if you are going to use your hands you can help me,” with that he guides my hand. When he considers that it is enough he stands and leans on a tree, I stand up and put myself behind him, “You can be as harsh as you want, Tetsu~”

No sooner said than done, the next minutes are just a burst of pleasure. Hinata moans resemble his laugh, a pitch higher than his voice. Our bodies are filled with sweat, my hands full of roughness do not stop touching every corner of his body, of his soft skin. I stop and speak as clearly as my breath leaves me.

“Hinata, I want to see your face”

“You are such a romantic,” he smiles mischievously; we use his cape to lay down.

He has said this, but my suggestion is just a desire to see his face with every thrust. To hear his moans closer. The closeness of our bodies, this warm is something that I dream of, but I have never thought it would be a reality. I feel his nails pounding on my back, making a deeper wound as I increase the pace. Hinata only stops moaning when I kiss him although it seems that he is devouring me every time our lips join. His nails are nothing compared to his liking to fill my neck with kiss marks like he wanted to take a part of me with each one of them. I stimulate him like he did before with me, he scratches my back as he wanted to tear me and arch his back when we finish together.

I do not know how many hours we spend lying on the forest ground, trying to recover from everything, but when we set out on the way home it is already dark. He takes my hand; he was like a different person back there but now he seems the same as always.

“You know my sweet Tetsu, not all wolves are animals. You should be careful, or they will eat you.”

But the truth is that I have already been eaten by one.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooooooooooooooo, I hope you enjoy this story, it's the first time I write smut and it was a horrible experience (really, I got REALLY nervous), now I admire anybody who can write this kind of scenes. I'm very thankful to the people who help me during this hard (bad joke, sorry) process: to the ones who help me at 4am, to the ones who beta read it, and especially to Ester who helped me improve the whole scene.  
> I don't know if I would write something like this again... Probably NOT.


End file.
